Forgotten Deity Arc
by TheCipher
Summary: The Game Club decided to ride their bikes but ends up finding a temple in the middle of nowhere. Maybe a One-Shot...


_I heard a voice out in the distance but it wasn't a voice, since there were no words…_

_I try and discern what the sound was that echoed throughout the forest._

_It was the cries of a child._

_I looked around, that wasn't it._

_It was the laughter of an old man._

_That was wrong as well._

_It was the song of a bird._

_I was close but there were no songs._

_It was a beast. A monster unknown to man yet recorded by many._

_In the end, none of those were correct. However, I wasn't wrong either._

_I thought,_

"_Such a contradiction exists, _

_How charming…"_

_By Anonymous…_

* * *

In a small village known as Hinamizawa, the children from the Game Club were riding their bikes on a beautiful day. Their laughter echoed through the woods and smiles plastered on their faces. They were racing each other going down a hill and decided on a penalty for the loser like always. It was another carefree day for the, even with the exception of one Rika Furude.

Rika lived through several cycles of deaths. Everytime she revives, everytime the clock turns back, she'll relive between the years of June 1979 and ends at June 1983. The experience was a hellish never-ending sequence that repeats itself over and over again with a few minor differences. However, this time around, the events were different. That they ended up riding their bikes instead of looking at the preparation for the festival.

Regardless, the change in pace was welcomed greatly, despite the voice of a certain _Lord Oyashiro_, for Rika wanted to believe that the outcome might be different but at the same time, she also doubted it since this event seemed to be the only difference. Still, it was surprising that even though Keiichi was curious about the festival, even lending a hand, for some odd reason, he felt like biking instead of looking at the preparations.

"Kei, you're going to wear a special outfit I prepared today~!" exclaimed Mion Sonozaki.

"HAUU~ Rena can't wait to see it! How it's going to look on Keiichi, I wonder, I wonder?" shouted Rena Ryūgū.

"Mii, I hope it's cute," said Rika.

"Aah-hah-ha-ha! Give it up, you're going down!" Satoko Hōjō laughed.

"You're all automatically assuming I'm going to lose!?"

"Pretty much…"

"Yep…"

"Maybe…!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

All the girls bluntly responded to him as if stating the obvious, while the only male of the group tilted his head slightly.

"Urgh, it seems I've been forsaken and being underestimated! I'll show you what I got! Uwaah…!"

Keiichi Maebara sped up his bike at full speed passing the other members of the [Game Club].

"Ah, Kei, don't speed up so quickly! That's dangerous!" Mion cautioned while trying to catch up to him.

"Wait! Don't forget Rena!"

"I'm not losing this one!"

All the other members try to catch up to Keiichi but at the same time laughing in enjoyment. However that didn't last as Keiichi crashed into a railing on a curb and fell off a cliff. All the other members' eyes were in shock as they stepped on their brakes, they watched their member fall and tumble down on the tree branches. They shouted for his name but there was no response.

Fear soon enveloped their minds and their breathing races on. The [Game Club] members peddled their might to reach the bottom of the cliffs and they got off their bikes to venture into the forest. They struggled to move the bushes around and advance to where Keiichi had fallen. The members hoped deeply that he was okay, especially Rika.

Rika, from the bottom of her heart, hoped that this was not another timeline were they had to loop once again.

When they got to Keiichi, he was waking up and rubbing his head. The members ran up to him and try to see if he was truly okay.

"I told you it was dangerous, Kei! Please listen to your elders next time!"

"Are you ok Keiichi? Do you need to see Dr. Irie?"

"You really are stupid. You have to watch your surroundings."

Each member berated his reckless action but deep down they were relieved that he was ok. He only laughed a little in embarrassment for worrying them. In the end, they joined in and laughed.

Rika only sighed in relief that there won't be a need to rewind time but she took a look at their surrounding and noticed a small unfamiliar path.

"Rika, what's wrong?" asked Satoko.

The others turn their attention to Rika.

"Mii~, I saw a small path that I never saw even though I lived here my whole life…"

"Ah, I don't recognize this path either…"

"That's strange, isn't Mion suppose to know every part of the village?" Rena asked.

"A hidden base perhaps?" suggested Keiichi, "Maybe there's some treasure hidden there."

The group nodded their heads in agreement except Rika, and decided to go into the hidden walkway.

Rika had a strange and uncomfortable feeling about exploring the path but relented. She didn't have Hanyū to scout out the area nor was she even here. Regardless she didn't want to hear her whining and telling her that she cannot fight fate. On the contrary though, her absence was worrying since she was always there.

At the end of the path was another path that stretched forward and back. Along that path, there were statues of wolves facing each other on both side of this new path in the thicket of trees and bushes. The fog seeped in and obscured their field of vision.

"Are these, Makami's? That's strange… I thought the temples in Saitama Prefecture had them. I didn't know they were here near Hinamizawa," stated Rena, "These look so cute, I wonder if someone would be angry if Rena takes one home…"

"I've been living in this village for my whole life now, I have never seen this path ever…" Mion said in wonder but as well as anxiety.

"It looks like there's a temple up ahead," stated Keiichi then noticed the sudden change in weather, "When did it stopped being sunny?"

"What about the other direction?" Satoko asked.

"I can't see anything within this fog," stated Rena nervously.

"_You may go, you may enter…"_

"Did you hear something?" asked Rika.

The club members all heard a voice and held in their breaths and remained silence to discern if they truly heard a voice at all.

"_Which way is this narrow path?_

_This is the narrow pathway of the [Forgotten] Shrine…"_

"I heard it. It was a voice of a young man," said Keiichi, "Why would someone be singing out here?"

"Kei, you're wrong. That was the voice of a woman," stated Mion.

"Huh? Wasn't it a man?"

"Rena heard a bird chirping though…"

"Huh? Wasn't it an elderly man?" Rika asked in confusion.

"_Please allow me to go through…"_

However, Rika thought it was strange that they were hearing different voices. She came to the conclusion that this was a supernatural event but she couldn't be sure since Hanyū isn't around to sense things for her. She was getting agitated and decided to punish Hanyū later and go to the temple instead of waiting. The voice grew stronger.

"_Those without good [intention] shall not pass._

_To celebrate the [birth] of this child,_

_We've come to dedicate our offering…"_

"Now that Rena listens carefully, Rena thinks' it is an old man's voice too…"

"I think you're right too but it's rather young sounding for an old man," Keiichi pointed out.

"_Going in is easy, but returning is scary…"_

The club members reached the temple. The temple was moderate in size and well kept. Along the path to the entrance were more wolves' statues and a rock garden and trees growing into oval shapes. The members cautiously proceeded to enter but stopped immediately when they saw a shadowy figure perched on a boulder.

"_It's scary, but_

_You may go in, you may pass through…"_

The figure stopped singing and asked them.

"**Why did you enter through the gates, children? Didn't you know there is a beast lurking?**"

Everyone remained silent but Mion stepped forward as the elder and club president.

"Forgive us for intruding, I'm Mion Sonozaki, are you the one in charge of this temple? What do you mean by a beast? Like a wild boar?"

"…"

"Um, are you okay, Grandpa?" Rika asked, unsure if it was an elderly person speaking.

"…**I see… That's what you see me as…**"

"Excuse me, sir?"

The fog lifted a bit and the shadowy figure was an old man sitting on a boulder in a Shinto Priest outfit with no headwear. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was a shade of grey. He was scratching his beard with his tanned hands. Despite his gruff tone and speech, he was smiling as if he were looking at his own grandchildren.

"You must be tired from all that walking, come in and have a drink…" he spoke in a friendly tone. He walked off the boulder and headed for inside.

The children followed the strange old man and he led them into a room that overlooks a koi pond. The fog was clearing and he spoke to them again.

"You wait right there, I shall prepare some drinks for my guest."

"…"

The members were quiet and they then one of them decided to break the silence.

"So, what do you think of him?" asked Mion.

"He looks so cute! I just wanna take him home," exclaimed Rena.

"Your sense of what's cute is mindboggling as ever," said Keiichi.

"What's cute is cute!"

"Still, I wonder why there's a temple here. I thought there was only the Furude Temple here in Hinamizawa."

"Maybe we're at the outskirts of the town but then again the closest town here is Okinomiya…"

They stopped at once when they heard footsteps. Rika thought it was Hanyū but she saw no one. From the bushes a white dog's head popped out and growled at them as if it was intruding on its land. It barked and barked as if telling them to leave. The warning the old ma n previously made came to mind, that a beast was in the premise.

The Game Club Members stood up, having Rika and Satoko at the back while the three of remaining members guarded them.

"OI, Wu Xing! Stopped that, they're our guest…!"

The white dog stopped barking instantly and sat down. It bowed its head in apologies.

"Forgive Wu Xing, she's not used to people yet…" said the old man as he sets a plate of tea on the wooden table. Each member reached reluctantly grabbed a glass of tea and slowly drank it. It was barley tea to their surprise. The members decided to introduce themselves.

"My name is Rika Furude, thank you for the tea, nipah~!"

"…I'm Satoko Hōjō…"

"I am Keiichi Maebara, sorry for intruding."

"Rena Ryūgū is Rena's name. It's nice to meet you."

"I already stated my name but I'm Mion Sonozaki, the club president of the Game Club."

"I'm Shujin Koreino, you may refer me as Shujin if you wish…" spoke the old man.

The dog barked and panted while waging its tail.

"…And this is Wu Xing, she apologizes for the unpleasant greeting," Shujin laughed, "Welcome to our home."

"Then Mr. Shujin, what kind of temple is this? I've never been here despite living in Hinamizawa," Rika asked, "I don't mean to offend anyway but I'm just curious."

"I would be more surprised if you did find this place," he smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, those who arrive here are those who went astray from their path and lost sight of their destination."

"So you take in lost travelers?" asked Mion.

"More or less but sometimes it won't be a person, it could be an object someone lost or a stray, like Wu Xing…"

Wu Xing Barked.

"That's been bothering me," spoke up Keiichi, "I thought Honshu wolves were extinct."

"That's because Wu Xing isn't a Honshu Wolf. She's a stray that wondered into my garden, although I can't fault you for believing that."

"So this isn't a temple that worships Makami?"

"No, this is merely a place were lost entities gather on their journey when they cannot find an answer. It isn't really a temple in the sense your thinking but rather a refuge for the lost."

"What do you mean?"

"I also console with people if they desire so and I shelter anyone in need… That said, it's getting late you should probably stay for tonight…"

"Ah, we cannot impose on you for we already over stay our welcome…" Mion said in a hesitant tone.

"Nonsense, I would gladly take in someone for the night. Besides, they are more treacherous things in the night. That, I can assure you…"

"Earlier," Mion spoke up, "You said there was a beast lurking. What do you mean by that?"

"…When I said beast, I meant that you'll end up in danger since the forest can be an unforgiving place despite its peaceful appearance. Anyways, I try and keep people safe since I feel the need to. I'll guide you in the morning back to the roads. Until then, feel free to use the phones to call your parents."

Mion only nodded and accept his somewhat vague explanations but felt like he was hiding something but at the same time, she wasn't sure if he was doing so. So far, as she can tell, he wasn't lying when he said he helps people.

Rika felt the same way towards him but chose to continue to observe him further. Nonetheless she sat at the table with Satoko and try to act normal.

Despite the serious warning from the old man, he wore an enigmatic smile. The members were tentative but agreed to stay for the night after calling their families. They were playing with the white dog and reading books off the shelves.

* * *

"I'll be preparing dinner."

"Ah, we'll help you with the preparations if you'd like."

"That'll be okay, in the mean time, perhaps you'll enjoy the hot springs here. Do not worry for there is a place to wash your clothes and spare robes for everyone."

All the girls were excited and left while Keiichi smirked perversely and headed towards the hot springs as well.

"Don't worry, it is a separate bath but I wouldn't recommend it young one lest you want to suffer the wrath of Benzaiten."

"I wouldn't be a man if I didn't try! After all, what kind of man would I be to deny sneaking a peek at heaven on earth? For a girls' body is worthy to be worship!"

"Heh, I like your spirit. Very well then, I wish best of luck on your journey, young one," the old man smirked.

"Heh, I won't need luck, for I'll take fate into my own hands and create my own destiny…!"

Keiichi ran off while Shujin beam and chuckled.

"This is how a young man should act or rather, how a human should act. I wonder if I should break the rules a little but then again, I'll make her angry for a second time, isn't that right, Ouryu?"

"…"

"I guess I should get to work, huh. Right, time to set the stage…"

He left and prepared their dinner.

* * *

"Time to eat now~!" everyone in the room chanted. Keiichi was rubbing the back of his head from his injuries while Shujin laughed quietly.

"Wow, I don't recognize any of these dishes but everything taste delicious!"

"I've been here and there."

"Mr. Shujin, you travel to Kyoto?" Rena asked since she recognized one of the dishes.

"I originally lived in Kyoto but I also traveled to many different places for my work…" The old man gave a somber look.

"What did you do if, you don't mind me asking."

"I was an investigator…"

Everyone in the room tensed up, except Shujin.

"Something the matter…?"

"Ah, it's nothing, forget I asked anything…" she awkwardly laughed.

"Well, I'm no longer an investigator or associated with the police in anyway. Besides, I was dealing with cases overseas, so I wasn't in Japan for a very long time, now."

Everyone relaxed a little…

"So did you have any other jobs? You look like you were a priest."

"That's because when I was younger, I was a Shinto priest but I ended up becoming a soldier and eventually became an investigator instead."

"Really, did you fought in a war?"

"I was involved in many wars but those days aren't something I should be talking about. However I remember my comrades, my friends, doing incredibly stupid things, those days are days I'll miss," He smiled deeply, which everyone in turn smiled as well for they understood that their bonds are precious.

"Are you living alone with Wu Xing?"

"Yes, I used to have a wife and child but time flies when you aren't looking…"

Rika frowned a bit since she's been stuck trying to fight fate and for a future where she and her friends can live in. The rest of the members gave sad glances to the old man, but he only smirked and burst out laughing, ensuring them that he is ok.

"Anyways, I did many things in my time like…"

They talked throughout the night.

* * *

Everyone was asleep except for Rika. She was trying to understand why there was an extra person, someone who wasn't supposed to exist in this timeline. Perhaps, she thought he was a new piece on the board but whether or not this man was capable of freeing her of her fate or dooming it. The old man was strange. He never told a single lie since Rena had the uncanny ability to tell if someone was lying and Mion was trained to spot liars. However, it didn't seem like he went into deep details of his life. Maybe he's hiding something here, she thought.

There was also the possibility that he was just a random anomaly which won't ever occur unless she triggered this scenario which she decided against since the old man has nothing to do with Hinamizawa and she also didn't want to risk losing Keiichi either. In the end, she didn't know what to exactly do with the old man and Hanyū wasn't even there to give her guidance which ended up as more headache.

She got up and wandered outside on the veranda and spotted Shujin. He was alone with the dog. The dog was asleep while he was watching the koi fish dance in the pond and drank some sake.

"Oh, couldn't sleep huh? Come on drink with us little miss~! For the night is truly beautiful."

Rika assumed that he was drunk. She prefers wine over sake but she didn't partially mind drinking sake, so she decided to join him. She took a slip from the cup and decided to punish Hanyū a little. From the corner of her eyes though, she thought she saw a golden serpent coiled around the old man's neck but it quickly disappeared as she blinked. She rubbed her eyes a little and there was nothing there.

"They say that the eyes are a window to the soul," the old man began, "But I'm afraid humans see way too much with the eyes they have and cannot comprehend the true essence of this world."

He then frowned while Rika only stared up at him with a melancholic glanced and continued drinking.

"When I look into your eyes, I see someone who seen way too much. I see eyes that a child shouldn't have. An experience that no normal person can ever understand lest they have lived it themselves…"

Rika was surprised but unsure whether or not he knows the truth of this world, that the world was trapped in a loop. She thought of asking for help but feared that he won't believe her and she could not fully trust him.

He patted her on the head continued to smile gently.

"I cannot guarantee you'll be happy nor can I say you'll be sad but even though you bare an unreasonable fate, as a human, as a person, all you can do is challenge fate and continue to chase the blue bird through the thorn bushes. Then again, only you can decide if it is fate at work or it is by your own hands that forged the path you walk upon. After all…"

The old man stood up and walked past her while giving her a message.

"**I look forward in seeing you succeed in something I could not accomplish…**"

Her eyes widen when she thought she saw a young man speaking before her but as soon as she blinked and turn her head. She saw an old man with a silly smile in a stupid drunken pose walking off in an awkward manner. She sighed at the bizarre conversation and got up to guide the old man into his room and go to bed.

In spite of her suspicions of this person, she somehow felt a little bit better and she couldn't really hate the old man for he was kinda like the other elders in the village but less strict and was sillier.

* * *

In the morning he somehow gathered their bikes and guided them back to the roads. They then waved goodbye to the old man as he saluted back.

Rika decided to visit him since he may in fact be aware of her true nature, regardless, it would be nice to talk to him about her problems. She might even have a good piece on her side to change fate and vowed to come back later.

She then noticed Satoko was silent right up to the point where he talked about himself at dinner.

"Y'know," Rika began, "You've been awfully quiet ever since we met Grandpa Shujin, what's wrong?"

Satoko was hesitant and whispered to Rika.

"I know this sound stupid but when we were lost, I thought I heard a beast growling rather than an old man singing…"

Rika was surprised and heard the cicadas crying off in the distance…

"After I realized it was just an old man singing I felt kinda silly for thinking that way. Ah, don't tell the others. That's a promise between best friends okay?"

"…"

"Rika…?"

"…Okay!"

"Hurry it up you two!" hollered Keiichi.

They peddled faster but Rika took one last look at the path and saw a wolf sitting there alone watching them and then walking into the forest path, vanishing from sight.

* * *

The next day, Rika Furude and the other members decided to visit the old man again. They each got off their bikes and walked through the narrow path but to their surprise, there were no statues anywhere. The members were confused and proceed to walk the same path but were anxious that something bad happened to the old man.

To their surprised they didn't find a temple. Rather there was a large stone in the forest clearing.

It was a gravestone enshrined with a very small red gate but the stone was covered in moss.

Rika walked up to the gravestone and noticed there was writing on it. She removed the moss in order to read it but the word had faded. In the end, there was no name on that grave...

* * *

Shujin was sitting by himself at a wooden table and the white dog was sitting right next to him, yawning. Even though it was peaceful, Shujin wore a frown and spoke out loud.

"…Was it really okay to let them through here, Miss Bernkastel?"

A blue hair woman appeared before the old man and calmly smiled.

"Yes, although I didn't expect you to be so kind, nue."

Shujin changed into a young man. His grey hair turns into a snow white hue and it became shorter in length. He had impassive blue eyes which hold neither sympathy nor cruelty. He still wore the same Shinto priest outfit and wore an enigmatic smile on his face. He no longer had a gruff voice but it was replaced by a tranquil one. Around his neck was a golden dragon carrying orbs in its claws.

"There was a point in life where like you, I was human but because I tried to over step my boundaries, enraged the deities, I was forced to become a nue and lost my true name. However, even if my comrades mistaken me for a monster, which ultimately led me to my death, and I ended up becoming a ghost because of that, I won't harm an innocent person nor will I bare a grudge…"

"Oh, is that why you call yourself, [Hero of Naught]?" she asked with mild amusement, "Do you wish to become human again?"

"Enough about me, why did you want them to enter here? You know very well what would've happened if they called me a monster. Even if they didn't call me as such, had I not provided them shelter, they would've perish by the demons wondering in the night."

There wasn't any anger in the tone of his voice but instead, curiosity. Bernkastel simply smiled and had a subtle hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Because, I'm a mean person…"

The entity before her stayed silent and shook his head in amused disbelief.

"Oh dear," the nue sighed while retaining his smile, "It seems I've been employed by a troublesome client, right Ouryu?"

He was scratching the chin of the dragon.

"Tell me, what are you?"Asked Bernkastel, "That is a powerful familiar you have there…"

The nue's smiled lessen and he sighed.

"Ouryu is a friend," he paused but he continued, "I'm just a no named apparition who was once human and couldn't stand by his friends' side…"

There was only silence in the room and Bernkastel only stared at him. She then turn around and walked towards the doors.

"…I shall call upon your services when needed again, farewell…"

She decided to leave the room until she was stopped by his voice.

"The way you act, I can't help but think you're going to do something unpleasant to me…"

She grinned and walked out the doors...

* * *

[The End…?]

* * *

Hello, Greetings, I'm TheCipher. I was rather hesitant to post this story since it's pretty lackluster to say the least and I intended to write a slice-of-life feel to it but I'm afraid I didn't do an adequate job (_). So please forgive me in that regards and I'm not really planning to continue this story. Anyways there are a lot of references in this story.

a Makami is a divine beast (Specifically wolves) that eat humans but believed to ward off evil in the Gifu Prefecture. There's a temple in Saitama that worship them which is pretty close to where Higurashi is based off from. They are based off of Honshu Wolves that are actually extinct sadly.

The song Shujin sang are lyrics to a nursery rhyme called "Toryanse," which is roughly translated with a few alterations.

The poem in the beginning was written by me which is based off from the mythological creature known as the nue.

Shujin Koreino is played on words created by me when i was messing with romaji which I'm terrible at but it goes like this:

Shu Jin Kou Rei No, scramble these syllables and you get Rei no Shujinkou, roughly translated as [Hero/Protagonist of Naught/Spirits]. Of course, I'm not Japanese so I might be way off. There's a bit more references but I'll let you guys figure them out yourselves.

I do not own anything but the story and the OC and I hoped you enjoy the short story. If it isn't too much hassle please give me some pointers on writing and your opinion on the story. Thank You...


End file.
